Full Moon
by AnimeAmutoGirl
Summary: My life is normal and perfect expect for my dreams. But what if I tell you that my dream came true. Don't believe me then read for yourself. Me and kuro are waiting for you at this moment. Moved to Fictionpress
1. Prologue

Full Moon:

Prologue:

I was born from the moon, the woods were my home, and the wolves were my parents. Why did my life turn out like this? Why they my real parent had to die? Why is it so dark in this hell? But I can see a light is it heaven or is it my soul leaving me? _"Wolf ears and a tail."_ I thought out loud. But who is that boy I see, he looks so familiar. "_...__TSUKIKO_ _..._" the boy said. "_How do you know my name_?" I screamed at the boy, but he was gone. _"Where is he and what is that ringing_?" I said annoyed, later find myself in my Peach and White checkered room. _"Was it a dream or a vision_?"

* * *

To be continue...

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

My name is Tsukiko Suzuki and once again I had that same dream. I am now sixteen and a 2nd year of high school. I have long wavy black hair which flows all the way to my waist, with electric light blue eyes, showing the meaning of true beauty. The beauty in which I possess make all guys turn their heads, for I am the one unique person left. With a 4.0 GPA average and president of the cooking club. And a height of 5'1 gives me a cute demeanor to my normal look. I'm a normal full and though except for the dreams.

Since I was four I had the same dream. And he was always there waiting for me. Over the years he remained the same age of eighteen. The same shaggy neutral silver hair with match wolf ears and tail, a well built upper body (not too lanky or too bodybuilder), at the height of 6'1-6'3, and a pair of mysterious sexy striking yellow eyes. But four things that bother me were;

-I don't know his name. :(

-He looks familiar, plus he knows my name!

-I don't know his name!

-I don't know his goddanm NAME!

** Knock-Knock**. _"Yes onee-san I'm up."_ I screamed in a leave me alone-bitch tone. _"What's wrong with you, what you do have a hot guy in there?"_ My Miru-onee-san said all sly on the other side of the door. _"No!"_ I scream opening my door letting her look in my room. Miru is 22 year-old women with a black boy cut hairstyle, with brown eyes, lean frame, and at the height of 5'8.

"_I was just joking around; by the way Hana-chan made your breakfast is done."_ My onee-san said to me while walking away from me.

I walked back to my room looked at the clock 7:25 Saturday morning, and said with a smile on my face, _"Another day of school for me YAH!"_

* * *

To be continue...

Read & Review


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The end of a long school week is finally is here. I attend Shinjuku Yamabuki High School in the Shinjuku district of Tokyo, Japan. Living with Miru-onee-san and her best friend Hana, in a two story high-end modern home. With my room is located on the second floor, last room to the right.

You would believe I would have a girly/frilly room but my room would shock any random person who would walk into my haven. With different types of animes to pictures of my friends and families posted on a bulletin board. A normal size TV set in the comer of the room including with a DVD player, Verizon FIOS, and a lot of different animes. A metal full size bed with an off-white cover. A white vanity/dresser that came with my bed. And lastly my closet filled with tomboy, punk, and preppy clothes. My favorite part of my room is the balcony because it's my only place to truly think.

"_Sigh. Another day of hearing comments from teachers and students."_ She says as she was putting on her preppy jacket to complete her outfit which was knee length jean skirt, plain pink tee, and white 1inch heels with the matching preppy jacket. Remembering of the time she left her room trying not to fall down the stairs. Taking a sit at the table next to her sister's roommate Hana. Hana was 22 years old and was the same height of Miru-onee-san. She had a neck-length blonde haircut. And she treats me better than onee-san kind of, at least she doesn't bully me.

"_Thank-you for the food."_I said to Hana-san before I left.

"_Ja ne onee-san. Ja ne Hana-san." _I before she left though the door. Even though she had another hour and fourteen minutes left she liked being early. Only waiting for her friends in front of the school like always.

* * *

To be continued...

Read & Review


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Standing at the entrance gate to the school with a soft blank stare, seeming to be thinking of some profound thought only really think of the rice-ball and takoyaki bento she made. Thinking how good it will taste and trying not to drool. Breaking her trance was her best friend Sake yells her name while running towards her.

Sake was the opposite of me, she just an out-going character. She was black eyes with a blackish-red long layered hairstyle. She's two inches tall then me, but I beat in GPA average by a 1.0. She also more perverted when me so are relationship is a love/hate thing. Breaking me thought again she comes closer to my face to yell my own name.

"_Tsukiko-chi!"_Sake yelled cheerfully in my face

"_What damn it" _I mutter out

"_Your drooling girl."_

"_No I'm not!" _I said while wiping my mouth.

"_Just kidding, come on." _She said with a creeper smile.

"_Bitch."_ I whisper under my voice but she still heard me giving a deadly glare.

After getting to our different homeroom classes I sat at my normal window sit staring outside of it ignoring the guys' who tried to ask me out. Then like always Kano-sensei entering with a prizing winning frown that make the girls in my homeroom swoon and making me giggle a little at my sister boyfriend.

Kano-sensei full name is Mark Shiro Kano. He is Half-American on his mother side which is noticeable by his American features such as his eyes and nose shape. He was sleek black short hair, with a pair of light green eye, and with the age of 29. Plus with the height of 6'1. He is the female body's dream of a male teacher. He teaches regular math and honors math. And he acts very protective against me when he sees guys hit on me (He's like my older brother).

But back to reality, I started ignoring most of the things that came out of his mouth like always and just looked out the window. _"It's so beautiful today."_ I mutter to myself so quietly no one ever notice. I just continue my stare till I saw a silver tail running towards a tree in the courtyard. Then the boy from my dream appeared from the tree mouthing, "_Tsukiko come to me."_ After he mouthed that a chill went down my back make me jump from my sit. _"Suzuki-san do you have a problem?"_ Kano-sensei asked me with an annoyed looked. B.S something fast was the first thing that came to my mine and I said, "_I feel sick can I go to the nurse?"_At least my acting skills are top notch. _"Fine you can go." _He said while rubbing his eyes in annoyance. _"Thank-you Sensei."_ I said innocently as I left the room. Then making a dash to the nurse's without trying to fall from run with heels.

* * *

To be continue...

Read & Review


	5. Author's Note dundundunnnnnn

Chapter 4 is being worked on at the moment now. Also new works of mine are going to be uploaded as soon as possible. ~~~~~~~Thank-you~~~~~~~~~ And always Read and Review other fanfics! I hate writing author notes so sorry if you hate it to.


End file.
